


Best Laid Plans

by MatrixMarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a shit, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixMarvel/pseuds/MatrixMarvel
Summary: Almost close to victory, you find yourself being locked in a dark room.





	Best Laid Plans

Sprinting down the corridor you feel the burn of your muscles in your legs working overtime, it hasn’t been more than five minutes into your so-called getaway, but you’re already feeling it. Perhaps it’s because being chased isn’t part of the plan, stealth is your forte and it is what is needed to finish the mission, up until now that is. The plan had been working too, they hadn’t expected the approach but now it had massively backfired on your behalf, hence why you are running down the corridor.

Looking over your shoulder to see how far your pursers are behind you isn’t an option, it will waste valuable seconds you need if you are to escape successfully and your focus is on just that. Luckily these corridors are familiar to you with their grey walls, but they’re also familiar to those who are chasing you down so trying to outwit them is out of the question. If one didn’t know any better the place is like a maze but you know where the dead end corridors are so you avoid those routes at all costs and choose a corridor that will lead you to one of the back stairwells. You know the main one will be watched and there aren’t enough people for them to be watching all of them. There are shouts behind you, but you don’t look back, knowing the piece of material is still securely fastened on your belt.

Reaching the door to the stairwell, you opt to descend without a second thought, it is compact enough for you to leap over the railings, hoping it might give you some valuable time. After leaping over the second one, you hear the door to the stairwell open on the floor you’d just come from and voices coming from above you echoed down; time to get a move on. Down three floors and you hastily exit the stairwell, there is a series of loud thuds, coming from above, people’s feet landing on the stairs above you reckon and it is starting to make you a little uneasy, but you aren’t done yet. Scurrying out onto the floor you take a moment to look around to find anything you could use to block the door, but there isn’t so you keep going.

Now you are on this floor, the nerves of your mission ease ever so slightly, it still isn’t over, but you are close to ending it. There’s a loud bang behind you and your pursers had gotten through the door and are on your tail once again, however as you round the corner to what was a large waiting area you see one of your teammates. You look relieved, probably the most relieved in your entire life and when he sees the bright yellow material hanging off the side of your waist, his face brightens, they are one up on the opposition and winning.

“Cap!” You shout. “They’re right behind me! Hold them off?” The sentences come out between pants of breaths as you carry on running.

“You got it.” He smiles before he adds. “Tony is a little further along too.”

You simply nod in response as you go flying past him and carry on down the corridor, you couldn’t stop now. Since Steve was there, you afford the time to take a quick glance over your shoulder and saw Steve had intercepted one of your pursers, resulting in only one person chasing you. Hang on a minute, there were three at the start and now there’s only one? Shit. You keep your wits about you, making sure you are ready for anyone who might be planning to ambush you somewhere up ahead.

“You’re not gonna win this!” The female voice shouts behind, trying to dissuade you of your goal but that isn’t going to work.

Rounding yet another corner on these endless corridors you spot Tony, who has his phone in his hands and leaning against the wall, looking far too busy to be the so-called lookout he’s supposed to be. Trust him to be on his phone at a time like this, bloody billionaires. Shaking your head in mid-run you quicken your pace and he must’ve heard your footsteps coming down the hall because he looks up in your direction, shoving his phone somewhere in his suit and the helmet of his suit closes.

“What happened to the stealth part?” He asks on your approach; his voice is slightly automated from his suit.

“Change of plans involving a super soldier!” Comes your reply.

“Uh-oh. Good luck. I’ll deal with this one for ya.”

You nod again as a way of saying thank you to him, your goal is so close now, yet it seems so far too.

“So, we meet again.” You hear Tony say to your pursuer, hoping that Tony would be able to stop them in their tracks.

The mission hasn’t been won yet; you are yet to meet your third purser who is still lurking somewhere in the building, so you still keep your guard up. You eye every door that is in front of you and try to make your footsteps that little bit quieter knowing who you are up against. He is strong, fast very stealthy and has a lot of experience behind him, being untouchable back in the day from anyone who tried to seek him out however; you also knew how he thinks. Using that to your advantage you take the direct route to your destination, knowing the man in question would be stalking the other corridors. Just like him, he also knows you, so he would think that you would decide on taking a long way around.

Finally, you see the destination, the safe-zone as it were where your pursuers wouldn’t be able to follow, or so you think. The open door is drawing nearer the faster you run and for a second you think that you are going to be victorious in your get away from him and those who had tried to stop you. You allow the tiniest smile on your lips, but you don’t let the thought go to your head until you will be stood in the square in behind the door. Success is near but your experienced mind tells you never to celebrate successes early, anything could happen yet. And you will have to be ready for it.

That’s exactly what happens. Unexpectedly, the corridor is plunged into darkness and you immediately stop in your tracks.

“Who killed the lights?” Tony asks confusedly over the radio and the members of your team fleet in their responses of denial, apart from you. You can’t comprise your location.

Instead, you wait for a second to see if the emergency power would come on, but it doesn’t so you act swiftly by backtracking your steps to a room you had just run past. Feeling for the door with your hands on the wall, you find the handle and try it, the room is open, so you slip inside and shut the door quietly behind you. They say it takes a good twenty minutes for your eyes to fully adjust to the dark but it was twenty minutes you didn’t have. You move away from the door silently into an empty space, just in case you end up being jumped in there and at the thought, you train your eyes on the door.

The cause of the blackout was him, you know it was because he had been trained to work in the dark and thus it was an area where he excels in when it comes to finishing his missions successfully. It will only be a matter of time before he comes through said door and you are going to be ready for him. Outside, you hear very faint footsteps down the corridor, slow and calculated and you wonder for a moment if it is him, but you remember he doesn’t give his position away like that. Still, you eye the door waiting to hear it open, yet it remains closed and the footsteps get quieter like they are walking away from your location.

Hang on, those footsteps had paused outside the door, not for long but long enough, in a panic, you rush to the door and try the handle quietly only to find it had been locked. You curse under your breath, you are locked in here, he knew. He had played you without even laying a hand on you but why would he lock the door instead of coming in to retrieve what he wanted? A million scenarios play in your head about what could happen, knockout gas is your first thought, simple and easy enough to get in through the vents, render you unconscious and pluck the item from your body.

You back away from the door again, in case someone did burst through it and catches you off guard, however, what you’re not expecting is to step back into a solid wall. Before you have a chance to react, a thick forearm wraps itself around your throat, squeezing you enough to cause you some pain but not too much to make your body go limb. By God he had played you well, he hasn’t locked you in here at all, someone else had and it baffles you as to how he had even known you’d go into this room.

“Give it to me!” His deep voice growls in your ear, making you involuntary shudder in his grasp, he secures your stomach and arms with his other arm.

“Never!” You hiss and struggle to break free from his strong hold on you.

“Stop your squirmin’!” He scolds, you feel his forearm compress your throat tighter to which you let out a small whimper, a noise you know he will take great satisfaction in hearing.

You aren’t about to give up just yet, in the midst of your struggle you had freed one of your arms slightly without him noticing and you have enough room to make your escape. To where you haven’t thought that far ahead but now your location is blown, you reckon the door would come down after a kick or two. In one swift movement, you elbow him hard in the stomach, driving it with enough force to stun him to your surprise and he releases his grip on you. It is enough for you to wriggle out of his hold while he comes terms with the sudden pain and you bolt for the door. Your moment of freedom doesn’t last long, a mere metre away from your exit an arm snakes around you and pulls you away from your plan.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t think so, sweetheart.” His voice is smothered in smugness, shoving you against the wall and planting a hand firmly on your hip and the other on the side of the wall next to you, cutting all escape routes off.

“Don’t call me that!” You scoff.

“Didn’t hear ya complain’ last time.” The features of his face are barely visible in the darkness but if you could see them, you know you’d be able to see the enjoyment he was getting out of this. “Now, we both know someone’s gonna lose this fight, darlin’, and I rather it not be me.”

“Wow, chivalry really is dead.” You marvel at his comment, rolling your eyes in the process even if he can’t see.

“You’re sassy little thing, ain’t ya?” He responds.

“When I want to be.”

“Don’t try to distract me, sweetheart, you know that doesn’t work.” He grips your waist tighter, irritated by the games you are playing. “Now, we both know it’s tied to your belt good and tight. So, you can either hand to me like I’ve asked, or you can choose the hard way.”

“You should know by now; I don’t give in without a fight.” You state.

He chuckles. “Neither do I. Look at who’s in control here, because it seems to be me. I ain’t gonna ask again.” He’s getting annoyed which is exactly what you hoped for.  
“I can’t believe you’ve gone to all this effort just to get me alone in this dark room with you. If a girl didn’t know any better, I’d say you want more than what’s on my belt.” There is a word on the tip of your tongue, but you refrain from saying it for now. He growls in response, stepping closer to your body trapping you even more and there’s barely an inch between your bodies.

“Can’t resist me, can you?” You decide to try your hand at being cocky to perhaps try to turn the tables in your favour, reel him in and victory is yours in more ways than one, you hoped.

What you don’t expect is him purposefully grinding into you with enough force for you to feel his semi-hard cock under his pants. The feeling sends your head a little fuzzy and you stifle a moan from leaving your lips, but he doesn’t miss the way your body betrays you and reacts to his action, tensing ever so slightly in his grasp. It’s a game of push and pull, a battle of dominance in the darkness to see who will yield first. The energy between you is electrifying, nothing but the sound of each other’s breaths, yours may be a little louder in his spectacular presence.

“More like it’s the over way around.” He smirks, moving his body over yours again, relishing in the way your body reacts to him, it is a feeling he will never get tired of.

You, on the other hand, are mentally cursing yourself in your head, of course, you’re not going to win with him, you never do, and he always gets what he wants. You really should’ve taken the long way around to begin with.

“You want me, sweetheart?” The profoundness of his voice was sending a heat pooling in your stomach, that and his godly scent oozing of him due to your close proximity of his body. The tension between you is mounting, the need for him is increasing despite you trying to resist what you want, but with him it was impossible and you don’ know how much longer you can hold back for.

“No!” You shoot back, trying to sound convincing but he can see right through your one-worded answer.

He leans forward to whisper in your ear. “Somehow, I ain’t thinkin’ that’s true. You’re beggin’ for me and you know it.”

No, don’t you dare say those words because if you do there’s no going back and you’ve lost both battles. He’s not affecting you, he’s not and he can’t, not for the sake of the mission. God his voice is heavenly, rich and deep in that seductive tone he puts on just for you, knowing that it drives you over the edge. You want to see those strong features of his face that make him devilishly handsome that always makes you smile inside.

“Let me go.” You protest, getting those thoughts out of your head by placing your hands on his solid chest and trying to push him away but he isn’t budging.

  
“Not ‘til you give me what I want.”

  
“Which is?”

  
“This.” He moves his hand onto your waist and plays with the piece of material on your belt, yanking it downwards gently before he puts it back in its previous position. “Or, a kiss.” He drawls.

  
Jesus, he wants the two things you don’t want to give him, you growl in frustration while he looks on watching your need growing for him by the second. It’s inevitable, there’s no doubt about it and you seriously consider just letting your heart get the better of you.

  
You cave, throwing your arms around his neck and press your lips against his in a needy, frenzied kiss that fills your deepest desires. He reciprocates, pressing his body into yours as he kisses you in desperation, his hand runs up and down your ribcage, both parties finally receiving want they wanted. You moan into his mouth when you feel him pull away and you quickly tug him back in for another kiss, to which he doesn’t object. Being occupied with your current activity, you don’t register the lights coming back on, neither does he apparently, you’re both lost in the moment. Nor do you hear the door being unlocked and then opened to see someone standing there, looking very unimpressed.

  
“Guys, come on really?” The sound of Tony’s voice huffing in annoyance causes you to pull back from the kiss and look in his direction, your arms drop from his neck. Tony’s helmet is down and he’s giving you a disappointed look, eyes flicking back and forth between you. “It’s a training exercise.” Tony stresses.  
“He’s the one who locked me in here.” You defend yourself.

  
“She’s the one who kissed me.” He protests in response.

  
Tony drags his hand down his face in frustration, making the face to go with it too. “God, it’s like dealing with children.” He moans and begins to step forward. “Right, Barnes you are banned from this session.” Tony points at the man in question before looks at you. “Gimme the flag kiddo, cuz you are too.”

  
You sigh and Bucky steps away from you to allow you to untie the small flag that you had secured to your belt. Tony reaches out to take it from you.

  
“I want you two in my office in an hour, once we’re finished here. Got it?” Tony demands authoritatively, yeah he’s annoyed. You both nod without a word, watching him giving you another hard stare before he spins around on his heels, shutting his helmet again and storms out of the room.

  
“He’s pissed.” Bucky states, glancing back at you.

  
“You think?” You sass, meeting his gaze.  
“Totally worth it.” He winks, causing you to laugh.

  
“Yeah.” You say, agreeing with him.

  
“You good, baby? Didn’t hurt ya or anthin’?” Bucky take a step closer to you to look over your form, it makes you smile internally at his concern for your wellbeing.

  
“No.” You shake your head. “How the hell did you manage to kill the lights anyway, Buckaroo?” You ask and he gives you a smirk.

  
“Trade secret, sweetheart.”

  
You roll your eyes. “Of course it is. I honestly thought you were gonna be on the other side of the floor.”

  
“What, because you thought that I thought you were gonna go that way?” Bucky questions with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Well, yeah. It’s what I would’ve done.” You confirm.

  
Bucky looks at you with an arrogant expression, smirking again because he knows full well that he had won earlier. It is a subtle reminder to all the times you have spent with him training and as your bond had grown, Bucky had thrown a few of his own secrets into the mix and taught you them too. So, really it shouldn’t have come to a surprise to you that he had managed to ambush you so easily, but you had to admit that it was something you hadn't been expecting.

  
“Because you taught me, yeah, yeah I know.” You finish his sentence for him.  

  
“You’re well on your way to be gettin’ punished with this cheek of yours.” Bucky warns with a dangerous look in his eye. His ability to be both arrogant and seductive is something you are weak for and how he is able to switch between the two so easily always got you caught up in his little games. However, you can give as well as you get.

  
“Oh yeah?” You place your hands on his stomach before slowly running them up his strong chest and taking a step closer to him. “I do like your punishments, Sarge.” 

  
Bucky can’t help but wrap his arms around you, his fingers ghost over your lower back and his ocean eyes gaze intently into yours. It’s easy to get lost in them, you always seem to do especially when they’re gleaming like they are doing, waiting for you to accept what he’s offering. Your head is barely keeping itself above the water, he’s so close and it feels like your whole world is falling away, apart from him. A murmur of your name escapes from his pink lips, the very same ones you want to kiss.

  
“Best not keep my girl waitin’ on me.” He murmurs, leaning in slightly.

  
“Better hurry it up, handsome.”

  
“Doll, there’s plenty of time for what I want to do to you.”

  
Bucky’s eyes darken and just like that he slams you against the wall, lips on yours, if your heart was racing before it’s going at light speed now. A hand tangles in your hair as he hungrily kisses you, his tongue traces your bottom lip and you let him in willingly, a moan so sinful is followed. Your thoughts are consumed by him and you know that this next hour is going to be the best of your life.


End file.
